Vehicles are now equipped with some type of inflatable cushions or airbag modules and other vehicle components have been modified to accommodate the use of such systems. For example, most passenger side airbag modules are disposed within and behind an instrument panel which extends across at least a portion of the width of a vehicle compartment. During assembly and/or manufacture, an instrument panel in a vehicle having a passenger side airbag module requires a discrete door which covers an opening formed in the instrument panel for the inflatable cushion to deploy through upon actuation of the airbag module. This separate door is designed to open in response to the force of the expanding inflatable cushion. In other words as the pressure in the inflatable cushion increases, the volume of the cushion increases and applies a force to a portion of the door wherein the door selectively separates from the remaining portion of the instrument panel to permit the inflatable cushion to deploy therethrough.
Typically, the manufacture of the instrument panel involves forming an opening in the instrument panel adjacent to the location of the airbag module. The opening is then covered by a separate door which is secured to the instrument panel and faces the occupants of the vehicle. Thus, the instrument panel itself is manufactured in view of the shape and size of the door and the door is separately manufactured and installed in the instrument panel using known techniques. However, the outer periphery of such a door is clearly visible to the vehicle occupant and may create an unpleasing appearance to the instrument panel.
Due to ongoing desires for improving the aesthetics of the passenger compartment, it is desirable to provide aesthetically pleasing, functional alternatives to the conventional instrument panels having a separate door covering the airbag module.